Halloween - The cursed Island
by Devilgirl83
Summary: What happens when the Straw Hats enters a cursed Island? And why are the ship of Whitebeard and Shanks there? Will they be able to return to the sea or will they be forever trapped on this Island, even die? And what's up with the ghost? Whitebeard, his commanders, Shanks, Benn, Yasopp, Lucky Roo, Sabo, Straw Hats, OC. Rated T to be sure
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody. I decided to write a short Halloween special. Not that we celebrate Halloween, but the muse came over me, so here you go.**

**Warning: This is not following the main story and characters may seem OOC, so to those of you that doesn't like it, please stop reading.**

**Also there might be an OC or more.**

**Okay you are warned. More warning? Not really. Oh yes. English is not my native language, so please forgive me for some grammar and spell errors. And if you find some, please let me know. It's the only way I might learn to write better.**

**That was all the warnings. Now the disclaimers: I do not own One Piece. If I did, neither Thatch, Ace or Whitebeard would have died. The only thing I owe is my OC and the plotline.**

* * *

><p>In the New World there is an Island which is said to be cursed. Only few ships were ever there and even fewer returned. Those returned, the crew had gone mad and insane, forcing the marines to either kill them or bring them to Impel Down, though the last seemed to be a paradise for the pirates, who had survived the Island. Every pirate crew in New World knew about this Island, even the Straw Hat pirates, though that didn't kept Luffy for wanting to go there.<p>

Usopp, Nami, Brook and Chopper was freaked out by the fact that Luffy had ordered them to set sail there, thought all four knew that once Luffy was set on an adventure, not matter how dangerous it was, nothing could keep him from going there. Not even his own brother Sabo, who actually tried hard to convince Luffy not to go there. Robin and Sanji was concerned too, while Franky tried to delay them with all kind of excuses. He had to fix something first and then this and that was broken.

Only Zoro didn't seemed to be bothered about the fact that their captain was going to a cursed Island. He kept training, not listening to the freaked out crew and concerned voices of Robin and Sanji. Luffy sat on his usual spot, waiting to see the Island. Sabo stood next to him, sighing. As he realized that he couldn't get through to Luffy, he went away an dtook his Den Den Mushi, calling someone, hoping that the person could convince Luffy not to go, but he didn't get a response, which actually made him even more worried. He tried to call another person, but with the same result. Now Sabo was really concerned, since he called two different people on two different ships.

"What's wrong, Sabo?" asked Nami as she saw him worried.

"Uhm, nothing," he said in a rush and hid the Den Den Mushi.

"You didn't succeed in talking Luffy from going to that Island?" she asked.

"No. He's way too stubborn. I feel for you," he said.

"You are not going to leave us, are you? Luffy would be so sad if you do so," she said.

"No. I made a promise and that I'm going to fulfill. I will stay and protect Luffy," he said firmly.

Nami sighed in relief. That made four strong men to protect them. However she didn't like going to that Island. Not one bit.

-x-

They came closer to the Island. All, but Luffy was anxious. There was a mist engulfing from that Island and only the look of it was gloomy and you could hear thunder rumble and see the lightning. Suddenly Usopp screamed, which made all turn their head towards crowns nest.

"Oi, what's wrong?" asked Zoro.

"There are two ships anchored there, but that's not what is scaring," he said, his voice trembling.

"Then what is scary and what kind of ships?" asked Luffy.

"There are a least a dozen huge monsters on that Island. I ... There are two Jolly Rogers, though I can't see to whom they belong yet. The mist is taking off my view," he said.

"A dozen huge monsters?" screamed Nami, Chopper and Brook in unison.

"What's the big deal? We've fought a lot of monster and even survived being in the Calm Belt," said Zoro slight bored.

This made Nami yelling at him for being a moron and nonsensitive man. Zoro just shut her out, looking towards the Island, seeing Luffy already worked up. Chopper was running around, screaming about the monsters and the curse, along with Usopp, who ha come down to them. Franky was steering the ship closer, while Robin was standing next to him. Sanji was in the kitchen, while Sabo stood next to Luffy.

"We can still turn around. Luffy you could lose your sanity," said Sabo.

"My what?" Luffy tilted his head.

Sabo face-palmed. Of course Luffy didn't understand. He had no common sense or sanity left. This made Sabo wonder. He had heard from the crew what kin dof danger Luffy had brought them in to and they had survived. It hadn't been all that easy, fun and most of it would, no should, have killed them, but against all odds they had survived. Maybe they would get through this adventure alive and still somewhat sane. It wouldn't be the first time that Luffy surprised him.

"You know that today it the 31st October, right?" said Robin in her calm and matter-of-fact tone.

This made Chopper, Brook, Usopp and Nami sulk even more. Of course it would be Halloween on the day they would go to a cursed Island. It was just their luck or rather Luffy's luck. He on the other hand was beaming even more. Sabo shook hie head, but smiled at him.

"Well, luffy. This is going to be interesting, since I know the Jolly Roger of both ships. Can you see it?" he smirked.

Luffy turned around and saw the two ship, which each was at least two times, if not three times, the size of Sunny. on both ship, the Jolly Roger was waving lazily in the wind. On their right waved the Jolly Roger of the Whitebeard pirates. On their left it was the Jolly Roger of the Red-Hair pirates. Luffy's eyes widened as he recognized both Jolly Rogers.

"Shanks... Ace...," he mumbled.

However something was odd. Though Luffy, Sabo, Zoro, Sanji and Usopp could feel that there were people around, none seemed to be on deck or on watch. They felt terror and fear on both ships, which actually made them feel uncomfortable. Even Luffy didn't like that.

Sunny sailed pass the ships, not one pirate came onto the deck or talked to them. The got closer to the Island and it was also getting darker. As they anchored, Sabo held Luffy back, before he could run off on his own.

"Listen. Do we need some to stay behind and watch the ship?" he asked.

"I don't think so. Only few are insane enough to get to this Island, so it would be safe," said Nami.

"Are you sure? I don't see any boats here. Luffy could you sense Ace on the ship of Whitebeard? And what about Shanks?" asked Sabo.

"No. I didn't sense Shanks, Benn, Yasopp or Lucky Roo. As the same goes for Ace, Whitebeard and the other strong people I know are supposed to be on that ship," he said.

"Neither did I, which means they must be on this Island, but how did they get here? Whitebeard, Ace and Jozu are Devil Fruit users. Marco too, but since he can fly, he could get here easily. So them swimming here is out of question. Even if their ship had been close enough, it's too big to get so close that they could walk directly from the ship onto land," said Sabo.

"Which could mean that the boats they used are gone, destroyed or someone have set them out to sea," said Robin.

"Exactly. We don't want risking any of that happening to Sunny," said Nami.

"I'll watch your ship. If you can lift the curse, I will be forever grateful, so watching your ship is a small price," said a female voice behind them.

They all turned and saw a young woman floating above the grass deck. She was slight transparent and white, her eyes black and sad. Usopp, Chopper, Nami and Brook screamed at the sight, Sanji dropped his cigarette, Franky's and Zoro's jaws felt open, While Robin's eyes were widened and Luffy and Sabo watched surprised at her.

"A GHOST," screamed Usopp.

"Sadly yes. I was killed long time ago, when I tried to break the curse. Sadly I failed, but I did manage to save my captain and our first mate. Can you break the curse?" she asked.

"So cool. Join my crew," said Luffy.

She smiled sadly. "I'm bound to this Island, but thanks for the offer. Please break the curse and save the men. I don't want Shanks to die," she said.

"You know Shanks?" Luffy looked at her.

"How could I not. He was my nakama and closets friend. I once were a Roger pirate. Please, they are all in danger of getting dying. Break the curse," she said.

All just stared at her with wide open eyes. She had been a Roger pirate? She died, saving Roger and Rayleigh? And now she asked them to help her save Shanks.

"Can you tell us more about the curse, before we go on land, Miss?" asked Robin.

"Lala. It's called the curse of lost love. This Island was once the homeland to nymphs. However one day a man set foot on this Island and he made many nymph fall in love with him. Especially two was hit really hard. sisters to be exact. He chose one over the other, causing the other to kill her sister and him for revenge and curse love. All nymphs started to drown men when they see them and even women. All who feel love and passion are destined to die from this curse, but then people started to hunt the nymphs and they retreated to home and this Island was then forever called the cursed Island," she said, still swaying in the air.

"So revenge of lost love? So that's how the legends of nymphs started," said Robin.

"The nymphs are all bound to try seduce men to drink the poison of love and drown them. Shanks and the others have been here for a week and they are getting weaker for each minute, almost giving up and drink the poison. The females are really hard to turn down. Even Roger and Rayleigh almost failed, but I managed to talk them from drinking it and that's why I got killed. However that woke up my captain and he killed every single nymph and left with my body. But the souls of the nymphs are still here. Like me they can't get to rest in peace," she said.

"Sanji and Brook you should stay too. You would only be too happy to drink the poison," said Nami with a frown.

"They will come to your ship. I can't hold them forever. Oh there is one more thing. If they managed to kill four men tonight, they are able to leave the Island and take the curse with them to the world. I don't understand why, but that's how it is. Please be careful. Stay together and do not drink anything. _Don't drink anything at all_," she said.

"Well, then there is no need for Sanji and Brook to stay behind. I mean if the nymph ghosts come here too," said Nami.

"Yosh let's go," said Luffy eagerly.

Lala watched as the Straw Hats and Sabo left the ship. An evil smile appeared on her face and as soon as she couldn't see them, she disappeared. The night had just begun and she had more victims now. 17 people of the Whitebeard pirates. 4 people from the Red-Hair Pirates and now 9 people from the Straw Hat Pirates and an extra person. 31 victims to play with. It would e a fun night of Halloween on the Cursed Island.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh. The ghost are not who she appears to be. What will happen to the Straw Hat and Sabo? And what had happened to the Whitebeard Pirates and the Red-Hair pirates?<strong>

**Thatch: Yeah what happened to us? Did we get eaten?**

**Ace: What the hell? Thatch that's a horrible thought.**

**Thatch: But it's Halloween ad with Devilgirl83 you never know.**

**Marco: She probably turned us into werewolf or vampires. I prefer the later.**

**Me: Would you just shut it. I'm not done with this story.**

**Luffy: Why would the ghost lie?**

**Zoro: It's a trap.**

**Shanks: I would never be lured into a trap by a ghost.**

**Me: Shut it. It's my story and you do want I want in it. Got it? Fine. ****Well, read on in the next chapter what is going to happen and please leave a review.**

**Thatch: Please save us from whatever Devilgril83 have in mind ...**

**-_Devilgirl83 smacks Thatch on the head and throw all out. Except for Marco, who has started to read a FF. He can stay if he doesn't bother the author-_**

**Me: Oh I'll try to upload the next chapter tomorrow. I'm not finished with it yet.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Actually this was going to be a one shot, but then I thought it would be too long, so I decided to split**** it.**

**Have fun and don't forget to review.**

* * *

><p>The jungle was thick and gloomy, mist covering the ground so you couldn't see your own feet. Usopp, Chopper and Nami was terrified, while the rest, except for Robin, Zoro, Luffy and Sabo, looked worried. It didn't seem to be natural and Brook was shivering every once in a while. Suddenly there was a scream of agony coming from somewhere in front of them. It sent chills down their spine, especially as they heard an evil laugh. Zoro, sanji, Luffy and Sabo hurried towards the screams and laughter, while the others stumbled over their own feet, trying to keep up with them.<p>

They came to a clearing and stopped abruptly. In front of them, in the middle of the clearing, was half a dozen of cross, each having a man crucified. Sabo gasped, knowing each single man, because of their wanted poster. It was six commanders of the Whitebeard pirates. Curiel, Rankuyo, Namur, Blenheim, Fossa and Atmos. They were bleeding badly and some ghosts was floating around them. There was twelve ghosts, each with a devil's fork, pinching the commanders, while laughing evilly. With ever pinch, the commanders screamed in agony.

"That's some of Ace's friends," said Luffy.

"Curiel, Rankuyo, Blenheim, Fossa, Namur and Atmos. All commanders of the Whitebeard pirates and they are crying like little girls. Something isn't right," said Sabo.

"Weren't they supposed to be seduced?" asked Sanji.

"I think the ghost lied to us," said Zoro.

The others just nodded, but there was nothing they could do about it now.

"So how do we fight ghosts? The last time we did that, we lost," said Luffy, remembering the ghosts on Thriller Bark.

"Dunno. They were controlled by Perona and I highly doubt that she's here and behind all this," said Zoro with a shrug.

_The Princess is lonely. The Princess wants love. The Princess will marry tonight. The Princess will eat tonight. The Princess will kill 30 people and drink their blood. The Princess will first get pregnant, then kill her husband. Blood, blood, blood we'll drink. Human we will become again._

It wasn't these ghost that hummed that. Suddenly they saw more ghosts approaching, now with three more crosses, each with a man on it. Luffy gasped. One of the man was Lucky Roo, while he didn't know the other two.

_Three more lost. 9 people here to spill blood. Soon more will follow. Women not allowed. They'll stay here. Crucified with the others. Blood, Blood, Blood. Can you break free? Will you get crucified. Follow the path and find your destiny._

Nami and Robin screamed, as they were lifted up and suddenly two crosses were coming out of the ground and the two women were crucified, their clothes got torn, so only the most intimate places was covered. Sanji growled and tried to get them down, but he failed, couldn't even touch them. With wide eyes, he saw how Nami and Robin was stabbed, blood spilling down the cross.

"Luffy..." a faint voice said and he turned his head to Lucky Roo.

"Lucky... What is going on?" asked Luffy.

"She's evil. You have to find her heart and kill her. Before it's too late. You must not let her find a husband or get pregnant. And definitely you can't let her drink our blood. Hurry. She got our real body somewhere. This is just a projection of our soul. ARG," lucky said, before the ghosts pinched him.

"Projection of their soul? But Nami and Robin was just here. How is that possible?" asked Usopp, shivering from fear.

Nobody answered and Lucky Roo seemed to be in too much pain to even be able to answer or focus on them. Sabo gazed at the two other newcomers. Jozu and Blamenco. 8 commanders and a Red-Hair pirate. Now also Nami and Robin. He gazed at Chopper, who looked like he was about to go insane from the sight of torture in front of them. So male gender was the only one in question. Did it mean that this ghosts didn't care about species?

"We have to go on. If we want to save Nami and Robin, we have to find the heart and smash it," said Franky.

The men nodded and started to move. The ghosts didn't do anything to them, just kept pinching the pirates on the crosses. Luffy gave Lucky Roo, Nami and Robin one last look, before following the others. His eyes had been shadowed and filled with determination. He was going to find that heart and smash it. Nobody got away with hurting his nakama or friends. That was for sure.

-x-

The ghost looked down at the 8 men walking straight till the castle. She didn't care that the fat man had warned them. They would never find her heart. Never. She had hid it well. She flew towards the castle, going to have some more fun with the reaming pirates there, until the fresh ones came by. It would be the best Halloween night ever. She had finally got some fresh, strong and good looking men on her Island and she would not let them go so easily. One of them would be the one cable of become the father of her child.

-x-

If you thought the jungle were creepy, you would have love it, as you saw the worn down castle. Ghosts were floating in and out, while mice, rats and other creepy small animals were crawling around. There were spiders all around,i different shapes and sizes. Usopp grabbed the arm of Franky, gulping. chopper had jumped onto the head of Zoro, clinching him tightly. Zorowas slight annoyed, and while he complained and scolded Chopper, they all went further, having no clue where to look or for what. Finding a heart on and Island this big was going to be hard and they all got a feeling that they hadn't all night.

"So should we split up?" asked Sabo.

"I guess. It would make more sense. We could cover more ground," said Sanji.

Luffy nodded. "I'm going with Usopp," he said.

"Fine. Franky and Sanji can go together. Zoro and Chopper and I go with Brook," said Sabo.

They all nodded and split up. Sabo suggested that they found a library and see if they could find a clue to the curse in the books there. Brook nodded and said he could look for the heart there, while Sabo searched for information. And so the two went looking for the library.

Sanji and Franky went to the left, wanting to cover s much ground as possible. The ghosts didn't bother them, but Sanji wondered why they didn't and why it was so quiet here. They should at least see others on the search for the heart. However it was quiet as if they were in a grave.

Zoro and Chopper went upstairs, searching for the heart and the other pirates. Like Sanji and Franky, they didn't hear a sound. They could barely hear their own footsteps, though there was no carpet, only stone floor. It was creepy, that the hooves of Chopper, almost didn't make a sound. As if something ate the sound they were making while walking.

Luffy and Usopp walked around. They crossed may big rooms and searched each of them.

"Luffy. Where is everybody? So far we have only seen ghosts. Shouldn't there be Whitebeard pirates and Red-Hair pirates around?" asked Usopp after a while.

Luffy looked at him and frowned. Usopp was right, but he couldn't really sense anything. In fact he couldn't even sense Zoro and the others, which worried him. Something was odd and he couldn't tell why.

"Let's not think about it. We need to find that heart," he said.

Usopp nodded and they kept searching.

-x-

Sanji went into a room, which were completely dark. Before he could turn on some light or ask Franky to come, the floor opened and swallowed him. He yelped and tried to use geppo to get up, but failed. it felt like something had grabbed his left foot and was dragging him down. He called for Franky, but his voice was only a whisper in the dark.

Franky turned as he thought he had heard a sound. However he didn't see anything, not even Sanji. He called for him, but there was no answer. Sighing, he continued to search for Sanji and the heart.

"Lost something?" asked a soft voice.

Franky turned and saw a woman standing there. She had long purple hair, dark green eyes and a simply green dress on. She had her head slightly tilted to her right, looking at the cyborg with a small shy smile on her lips.

"Yeah my friend just disappeared. do you know what is going on here?" he asked.

"Is you friend like you? I mean so strong looking and handsome?" she asked.

Franky blushed. "He's strong and some would say handsome. Why?"

"There are so many strangers in this cursed castle. Are all strong?" she asked, avoiding his question.

"Yes."

"Can you protect each other?" she asked.

"Yes, because we are a family," he said.

"Can I be a part of that? I'm so lonely," she said.

Franky didn't now what to say. "Uhm, you have to ask our captain," he finally stuttered.

The woman snapped her fingers and soon Franky felt nothing but pain and he only saw darkness. As he opened his eyes again, he was crucified and he saw there were 3 others too. He didn't know them, but it was Speed Jiru, Kingdew and Vista. He cursed himself, before the agony started and all he could think of was pain.

-x-

Sanji woke up in a bed. It was soft and smelled like roses. He gazed around, wondering were he was. Suddenly a door opened and a woman with long red-orange hair walked in. She smiled to him and put the tray down. On it was water and some fruits.

"Are you hurt?" she asked.

"No. Who are you? Where am I? What happened?" asked Sanji.

"You're in my room. I found you in the hall way," she said, avoiding his first question.

"I have to find Franky," he mumbled.

"Please don't leave me. I'm so alone," she said and hugged him.

Sanji felt like he was in heaven. A beautiful young woman hugged him and wanted him to stay. He started to droll and then he got nosebleed. The woman stared at him with wide open eyes, before she tried to stop the bleeding. Sanji swooned, saying he would never leave her side, but the woman snapped her fingers and as he woke up, he saw Franky and others crucified, just like him. Then the pain started and he cried in agony.

-x-

Chopper ran through the corridors on the first floor. Somehow he had lost the sight of Zoro. He was terrified and kept calling out the name of Zoro. Suddenly a door to a room opened and he had to stop abruptly, so he wouldn't smash into it.

"I told you I heard someone yelling. Damn this castle is so big," a voice said.

The door was closed and Chopper gasped. In front of him stood no other than Akagami no Shanks, Benn Beckman and Yasopp. Of course Chopper didn't know who they were, but he knew that they looked at him with great surprise, before they looked hungry at him. He slowly started to back, but Shanks was slight faster and grabbed him. Chopper then turned to his somewhat human form, yelling Zoro's name, hoping he would hear him and come to his rescue.

"Oi Shanks, you shouldn't eat the doctor of Luffy," said a familiar voice behind them.

The fight stopped and Chopper turned to his normal form, before running into the arms of Ace, who stood in the hallway with Tahtch and Marco.

"Luffy's doctor? A tanuki?" asked Shanks baffled.

"I'm a reindeer," said Chopper offended.

"Don't mind him, Chopper. What the hell are you doing here? Where's Luffy and the others?" asked Ace.

Chopper swallowed a lump, before telling them what had happened since they came near this Island. Ace just shook his head, as Chopper told them that Luffy made them come here on purpose. It was so typical Luffy, however he was happy that Luffy was somewhat alright.

Shanks listened with growing terror. Luffy here? On purpose? Even if he knew about the curse and what it did? Why was that kid so reckless?

"We should get moving. It's not safe staying at one place -yoi," said Marco.

The men nodded and Chopper was happily following them. Little did he know that he was being fooled by ghosts. He would have noticed, if he had looked at their feet, but he didn't. Lala chuckled at the innocence of Chopper. It was so much more fun than the cyborg and the love cook. She would need the doctor to help her through the birth of her child. She had decided the doctor, now she only needed to decide the father and there were some strong and good looking candidates here.

* * *

><p><strong>And here you thought that Chopper finally met some of the other pirates ... Sorry for that :P<strong>

**Shanks: Oi that was not nice played, Devilgirl83.**

**Chopper: Why would you fool me?**

**Me: Shanks, who ever said I was nice in my stories? Chopper, it's just a part of the story.**

**Thatch: Why didn't you tell what happened to us? I really thought we got an entrance here.**

**Ace: Yeah. I want to have some stage time.**

**Marco: Drama queens. I thought that was Izo's job.**

**Izo: I'm not a drama queen, _Pineapple_. So Devilgirl83, what's up next?**

**Me: Just wait and read.**

**Shanks: You sound so evil when saying that.**

**Benn: Scared captain?**

**Shanks: Hell yes. She got the power here.**

_**-Benn shakes his head-**_

**Me: I'm not sure whenever make a happy ending or not. It depends on how you behave.**

**All: Happy ending please.**

**Me: What do you think my readers? Happy ending or not? Oh and I'll try upload next chapter soon.I won't let you hang ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I never thought it would be more than 2 chapters long. My muse sure is active.**

**And this isn't the last chapter. There will be another one, but I'm not sure if the next chapter will be the last or not.**

**Well, on with the story.**

* * *

><p>Zoro scratched the back of his head. He didn't know what to say, to the sight in front of him. All the pirates they had seen crucified, now including Franky, Sanji and two others, were lined up on the floor. He had tried to kick the cook awake, even insulted him. Nothing had happened. It looked like they were only sleeping, but there must be more to it. How come they were crucified at the clearing, bleeding, but here they didn't even had a scratch? Zoro wondered how all this was possible, but then again it was the Grand Line and nothing here made sense.<p>

Nami and Robin also lied there and all looked so damn pale. He sat next to Nami, feeling her pulse. It was slow, but steady. However she was cold as ice. Zoro didn't like this at all. He looked over the room, but it didn't look like the heart would be hiding here.

He sighed, knowing he had to leave the room. If only Chopper had stayed with him instead of wandering around on his own, then he could have told Zoro if there was something he could do. He left the room, gazing shortly at the sleeping pirates. It was a pain to leave them, but he had no choice. He needed to find Chopper. With his sword, he marked the door. At least he then knew how to find the door. Suddenly everything went dark and as he opened his eyes, he saw himself hanging on a cross along with all those he had seen in the room. He cursed himself and then he felt nothing but pain.

-x-

Sabo found the library and started to go through the books. He had no idea what he was looking for, but he kept looking, hoping something would stand out. From time to time he gazed at the skeleton. It was still odd that Luffy had a singing, perverted skeleton as nakama. Hell Luffy's crew itself was a bunch of weird people. Besides the skeleton, there was a fitness freak swordsman, a love-sick cook, a perverted cyborg, a liar, a reindeer as doctor, a thief as navigator and the world's most haunted woman. well, they did fir to Luffy's personality and all had returned to him. Something that told Sabo that they were a great crew.

"Yohohoho. Have you found anything Sabo-kun?" asked Brook.

"No not yet. And you?" asked Sabo.

Brook shook his head. "It's creepy, isn't it? I mean there is no sound and no one else than us here. I thought for sure that there among the commanders would be someone like you and Robin-chan. I mean someone wanting to find a clue to this madness," he said.

"So did I. Actually I also expected to find Benn Beckman here. They say he has a high IQ," said Sabo.

"Maybe they haven't found the library yet?" Brook looked around.

"Maybe," said Sabo and went on with the reading.

The next time he looked up to talk to Brook, the skeleton was gone. Sabo looked around, but didn't see him. he wouldn't have left him alone, would he? Sabo tried to listen, but couldn't hear a sound. He couldn't even feel anyone around in this castle or on this Island. He frowned. Why hadn't he been aware of this sooner? This place was controlled by someone with a strong Haki or something else resembling Haki.

"Is something wrong, mister?"

Sabo snapped his head towards the sound and saw a girl ghost floating a few feet away.

"I need to find my friends and brothers," he said.

"Are they in a book?" she asked.

"No, but there might be an answer to the curse," he said.

"Not in the books," she said, tilting her head.

"Where?" he asked.

The girl suddenly became scared. "I'm not supposed to tell. Loneliness is the trigger to pain and fear. Loneliness kills. Loneliness will take everything. Don't be alone. Don't let it take you," she said, while she slowly disappeared.

Sabo looked at her, not understanding what she was saying. Suddenly the door to the library swung open and three men came bursting in.

"Damn it, she's not here," said one of the men.

Sabo looked at the three Red-Hair Pirates. All looked tired and somewhat insane. He looked at them from top to toe, seeing they weren't floating or slight transparent. Therefor they must be the real ones. They stared at him the same way he stared at them.

"He's not a ghost," said Shanks.

"Luffy thought so a few weeks ago, since I was suppose to die 12 years ago. However I didn't and I have no intention on doing so now. I'm Sabo the older brother of Luffy," he introduced himself.

Shanks blinked at the man a few times. "Another brother?"

"Yes, Ace, Luffy and I swore the bond of brotherhood over a cup of sake," he said.

"Nice to meet you, but it's an odd place to be," said Shanks.

"Tell Luffy that when we meet him," Sabo sighed.

"Wait, what? Luffy is here?" asked Shanks.

"I'm travelling with him, so yes. A ghost girl just told me not to be alone and then you came bursting in. Fate?" Sabo was wondering.

"We were following a ghost girl. She has been trying to make us leave, but whenever we try, we end up somewhere else than the entrance," said Benn.

"I see. Well, from what we could understand, there's a ghost here wanting to have a husband and a child. If she drinks blood tonight, she will once more live. She's planning on drinking all the blood from those whom she chose not to marry. Nami and Robin was somehow captured before we entered the castle. Your nakama, Lucky Roo, said we should find her heart and kill her. That before he was being tortured. I was in here with a nakama of Luffy, a skeleton named Brook. However he just disappeared. Have you seen him?" asked Sabo.

"A skeleton? No. We've only seen ghosts. You saw Lucky? Where is he? We lost him somehow," said Shanks.

"He and some commanders of the Whitebeard pirates are crucified along with Nami and Robin, two of Luffy's nakama. All are being tortured in the clearing between the beach and the castle. Maybe more have fallen to the ghost and are being tortured. Maybe even Brook," said Sabo calmly.

"Commanders of the Whitebeard pirates? We didn't know they were here," said Yasopp.

"Well, we passed theirs and yours ship, your and their nakama was hiding beneath deck. I guess that they are scared and worried, not knowing what to do or how to help you. It's by luck you found me. Well, shall we find the heart? I guess I'm not going to find anything in here," Sabo said.

Shanks nodded and Sabo left with them, hoping to find Ace and Luffy. Hoping that all the others was just fine and getting closer to the heart. However this castle was big and he felt that time was running out. He had no idea what time it was or where to search, but he had to find the others.

"Why did you split up?" asked Benn.

"It's easier to find what is lost in a big place like this, when we can search more ground at once," said Sabo calmly.

"And Lucky told you how to free them and get away," said Yasopp thoughtful.

"He did," said Sabo.

Benn gazed at the young man. It was good to hear that Lucky Roo at least got to tell them that, so they were prepared. Not like them, who had wandered around, trying to get out, so they could get back to the ship and get the hell out of here. However, now that their nakama was in danger, they needed to rescue him, before they could leave, which meant they needed to find the heart. This was going to be a long night.

-x-

Luffy and Usopp stared at the mirror. It showed the clearing, where now Brook, Whitebeard, Haruta and Izo were crucified along with the others. Their blood slowly filled into a big bowl beneath the crosses. They couldn't hear the screams, which they were thankful to, but they could see their agony. Luffy got angrier, while Usopp freaked out. Their friends were in pain and they still haven't found that damn heart. How the hell did they got caught?

"Usopp. We need to find Chopper and Sabo. They are the only two not there," said Luffy.

"Yeah. But where? This place is huge," said Usopp.

"I know, but we have to try. And we should find the heart too. Any ideas?"

"No, but we can't just stay here and watch," Luffy said.

"Then let's go," said Usopp.

"We should at least find Chopper. If Zoro is there, that means he's alone and he's not as strong as Sabo," said Luffy.

Usopp nodded and they left the room. A ghost peeked out from the mirror, her faces one big grin. Then she disappeared, as she heard footsteps coming to the room from the other side, where Luffy and Usopp had left. Torturing souls and bodies was the best way to find the man strong and worthy enough to be the father of her child.

-x-

Chopper sat at the table, looking at the fake pirates. They didn't seem too concern as he had told them about the crucified pirates. In fact they had just waved it off, saying it was probably just and illusion, since all other was just exploring the castle and would be back soon. Chopper didn't know why, but he felt that something was odd. Maybe it was the lack of interest in what Chopper told them or the fact that Chopper could't smell them. Whatever it was, it made him feel uncomfortable and he tried to convince them to go with him on a search for Luffy and the others, which failed.

As he couldn't convince them to follow him, he made a run for it and left them, tears building up in his eyes. He had thought that Ace would at least would go with him and even Shanks, but neither did. He kept running, now calling for Luffy and Usopp. However suddenly everything went black and Chopper passed out.

_What a troublesome doctor. Well, I just have to hold him hostage until the time is right._

The ghost put on some sea stone cuff on the wrist of Chopper and tied him to the wall. The she flew away, trying to find some new pirates to catch or even find the man worthy of being her husband. She cursed the ghost girl for interrupting before she could get her hands on the handsome blond, who had been with the skeleton. It was the same damn girl, who got in her way to be alone with the other pirates. If only she could get rid of her... Well, the pirates were split up, so she could at least try and get some of the others. Maybe the handsome one with the pompadour hairstyle.

The ghost smirked and flew away. It was time to get serious. One of the remaining men, except the reindeer, would become her husband. One way or another.

* * *

><p><strong>They are running out of time. It seems that the ghost are up to no good with Thatch.<strong>

**Sanj: Why did I had to be the moss head finding Nami-swan and Robin-chan? And why did I have to be captured so fast?**

**Zoro: Get over with it. ou're not one of her favorite, that's why.**

_**-sanji and Zoro starts to fight, until Devilgirl83 hits both of them and kicks them out-**_

**Ace: Handsome? I guess Devilgirl83 needs new glasses.**

**Thatch: Oi, what do you mean Ace? I am handsome.**

_**-Thatch blinks to Devilgirl83-**_

**Marco: Look what you have done. Don't boost his ego.**

**Izo: Yeah it's too big already.**

**Thatch: You're just jealous.**

**Me: Would you stop it? Or else I might get angry and kill you all off.**

_**-All looks horrified at Devilgirl83-**_

**Shanks: Oi, oi. I didn't say anything.**

**Luffy: Devilgirl83 what are you planning?**

**Me: Wait and see. Oh, by the way. You readers can help me decided, which man the ghost decided is best as her husband. You get to chose between: Marco, Ace, Thatch, Luffy, Usopp, Shanks, Yasopp and Benn. They are the survivors so far. Just write it in the review. You got 24 hours.**

**Thatch: Vote for me.**

**Shanks: Yes vote for Thatch (I'm not going to marry a ghost) _-Shudders-_**

**Marco: Devilgirl83, Thatch volunteers, so take him.**

**Me: Maybe... Uh maybe he'll break the curse then... Or maybe not. So readers, who should it be?**


	4. Chapter 4

**So there are right now only few pirates wandering around. Who will be her next victim? And who will she force into a marriage and how?**

**Well, just read on and you'll see. The night is not over yet.**

**Oh and thanks for your reviews and suggestion. I took them to heart and have decided.**

* * *

><p>Luffy and Usopp was now in the kitchen. They had been looking in every closet and found nothing. Usopp had hoped they would have found something, maybe some food, for Luffy's complaining stomach. Luffy complained about food, while Usopp was worried why they haven't even seen the entrance again, though they walked pass the stairs that led upstairs. Those they had seen as they walked into the castle, but the door to the outside wasn't there. He bit his lips lightly, knowing he couldn't freak out like he usual would do. His father might need him and his nakama needed him. He had to grow up and start to be braver.<p>

"You know Usopp, this is weird. No food, no sounds, no ghosts... We've seen many of them, but the past hour we haven't. Do you think something big is going to happen?" asked Luffy, tilting his head lightly.

"What would I know. This place is freaking cursed. We can't get out and we can't find our nakama. And no one responses to our call, though we know that Sabo and Chopper are here. Even some other pirates must be here, but they don't seem to hear us," he said, a little freaked out.

_Loneliness is the trigger to pain and fear. Loneliness kills. Loneliness will take everything. Don't be alone. Don't let it take you._

The voice was faint, but it made Usopp and Luffy jump and look around. There was nothing to see, but suddenly they felt a cold and warm wind, no one cold and one warm wind, floating around and even pass them. It made them shiver, but they couldn't see anything. There was nothing there and nothing that could explain the winds. Suddenly Usopp felt that someone was blowing wind in his ears and he started to scream and run out. Luffy called after him, but it had no effect. Usopp was long gone. Luffy felt the cold wind chasing after Usopp, while the warm stayed with him.

_Loneliness is the trigger to pain and fear. Loneliness kills. Loneliness will take everything. Don't be alone. Don't let it take you._

Luffy looked to his right and saw a ghost girl floating next to him.

"Hello," he smiled.

"Keep going. Find your friends. Find the heart and don't fear loneliness. Loneliness is the trigger to pain and fear. Loneliness kills. Loneliness will take everything. Don't be alone. Don't let it take you," she said, looking at him.

"What does it mean? Oi wait," said Luffy, but the ghost girl was already gone.

Scratching his head, Luffy left the kitchen, trying to find Usopp, Sabo or Chopper. He did not understand what the ghost girl had said, but he knew one thing. He had to find his nakama and brother, so they could get out. One way or another, he would find a way. They always did.

-x-

Usopp ran around, chased by the col wind. Suddenly he stopped and the wind passed him, making him shudder. He took his weapon and looked in the direction where the wind was, able to feel it. He was not going to run anymore. No. His nakama needed him, so who was he to run from a cold wind. He had fought against ghosts before and he was not backing down now.

"Let us go. I don't fear you,"he demanded, though his voice trembled slightly.

The wind started to take form. Long red-blond hair, a sweet face, with crystal blue eyes and a hourglass figure body. Usopp swallowed. The ghost was actually good-looking. He readied his weapon and aimed at her. She tilted her head lightly as if she was checking him.

"Let me, my nakama and the other pirates go," he said.

He looked determined, but his legs were trembling lightly. The ghost smile, flew towards him. Usopp fired at her, but it went pass her. She stopped in front of him.

"Though you're scared, you still fights. You're brave. Maybe you'll be the one. You do look handsome and you're strong," she whispered, kissed his cheek and disappeared.

Usopp sunk onto his knees. _Maybe you'll be the one_. Her words rang in his head. Wait, did she mean he was considered as a husband? Did he just made a ghost like him for standing up to his friends? He swallowed, not knowing what to feel right now.

"Oi, Usopp, is that really you?"

Usopp jumped up and looked right at Ace, who was smiling at him. Next to Ace stood a man with blond hair and the mark of Whitebeard on his chest. On the other side stood a man with pompadour hairstyle.

"Ace. It is you. Damn don't scare me like this," said Usopp.

"What the hell do you do here?" asked Ace.

"I've been asking myself that since we landed here. Luffy heard about this cursed Island and ordered us to set sail towards it. And you know your brother... As we came closer, we saw two ships, but no pirates. However we could feel them beneath deck," said Usopp to Ace.

"How typical Luffy. He'll never changes. By the way, when you been wandering around, did you see Oyaji or any others of my nakama?" asked Ace.

Usopp looked down, biting his lips. How did he tell Ace about those crucified?

"You know, don't you? Oh and two ships? What's that about?" asked Thatch.

"Between the castle and the beach there is a clearing. Your nakama, captain, most of my nakama and Lucky Roo er crucified there. They are being tortured. Well sort of. It's not there real body. Somehow it's their soul. I don't really get it, but the ghost, who is cold as ice, is responsible. Lucky Roo managed to warn us, saying we needed to find her heart and kill her. That's all I know," said Usopp defensive.

"Oyaji... Well, now we now how to end this. Let's find a heart," grinned Ace.

"Lucky Roo? So Shanks is here too. I wonder what is going to happen. And why haven't we run into them yet?" asked Thatch.

"Well, we can't just stay here and hope we'll figure everything out and that the heart comes to us and that all comes to us," said Ace.

"Don't you forget something, Ace -yoi?" asked Marco.

"What?" Ace looked confused.

Marco sighed. "Well, introductions. And your brother -yoi."

"Oh right. Usopp is the sniper of the Straw Hat Pirates. Usopp, this is Marco the Phoenix and the commander of the first division. This is Thatch our chef and the commander of the fourth division. They are also my best friends. So where's Luffy?" asked Ace.

"Last time I saw him, he was in the kitchen, where I was chased away by the cold ghost, while a warm wind stand behind. I'm not sure, but I guess there are two ghosts who interacts with us. The evil one and a good one," said Usopp.

"Then let's go and find him then," said Thatch with a grin.

""I doubt he's still in the kitchen. There was no food," said Usopp, which caused Ace to laugh.

The four men walked together in their search for the heart, Luffy and the others.

-x-

Shanks sighed, as he looked at the wall, where there just few minutes ago had been a door. Benn and Sabo was lost in their thoughts. They had walked into this room and suddenly the door had slammed behind them, closing before Yasopp came through. And to make it worse, it had disappeared somehow. Shanks tried to find it, but with no luck.

"I don't think we should count on Yasopp being somewhere on the other side. He's probably with the others," said Benn.

"Damnit. It's like the ghost is getting bored and tries to narrow the subjects down. I don't hope she settles on Yasopp," said Shanks.

"I doubt it. He's still devoted to Bachina," said Benn.

"I guess so. However that can mean two things. Time is running out or we are getting close to the heart. I hope it's the later," said Shanks.

"I don't want to sound harsh, but we should get going. There is nothing we can do now," said Sabo.

"You're not harsh, Sabo. You're right," said Benn.

Shanks nodded and they continued. If they wanted to save Yasopp and the others, they had to hurry and find the heart. It was the only way. So they looked in every spot in this room, before going to the next. As they came into the room, they saw a mirror. Curious they went to it and saw the clearing. Sabo bit his lips, as he saw Sanji, Zoro, Franky and Brook there two. That meant that Chopper, Luffy, Usopp and him was the only one left from their group. He needed to find the doctor. If Zoro was there, it meant he was alone.

As they watched, with growing horror, they saw how Yasopp was crucified. He gazed around and you could see some relief in his eyes, before the agony. Shanks and Benn was grateful that you couldn't hear it, because they were sure that the screams would have haunted them forever. It was their duty to protect the crew from something like this and seeing it was hard.

"Damn it," hissed Shanks.

"There are three commanders missing. Marco, Thatch and Ace. Besides that, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper isn't there either. It is narrowed down to us. Somehow I doubt that Chopper will be chosen as a husband, but I doubt he'll be crucified. He's the doctor of Luffy and as a doctor, he can help deliver the child," said Sabo.

"What? The taniku is a doctor?" Shanks looked doubtful at Sabo.

"He's a reindeer and yes. From what I understand, he learned it on his home Island, the former Drum Island. He ate the Hito Hito no Mi," said Sabo.

"Drum Island ... I've been there once. there lives a crazy old hag of a doctor. She was awesome though," said Shanks with a fond smile.

"Leave it to Luffy to have a crazy crew. A former pirate hunter, a thief, a cyborg, a skeleton, a reindeer and one of the most hunted woman," said Benn with a smile.

Sabo and Shanks chuckled. Benn was right. Luffy made friends with the strangest people. Shanks couldn't wait to hear about his journey. As the three men walked ahead, they feared the worst and hoped for the best.

-x-

Chopper woke up and felt his energy was drained. He cursed, as he found out that it was due to sea stone cuffs that he felt drained. He wondered why he was cuffed, but was actually happy that he wasn't crucified. Though now he was confused and angry. Why was he treated different than the others?

"It's because you're a doctor. She'll need someone helping her deliver the child, if she succeed," a voice said.

Chopper tilted his head and started to freak out as he saw a ghost girl. She floated next to him with a sad smile on her face.

"Who are you?" he asked.

She smiled slight happily. "You're the first to ask. I'm Marie. I was the first girl who was killed by the now ghost. I'm her niece," she said.

"Hello Marie. I'm Chopper. What do you mean with killed? What's going on?" he asked.

"She won't find me here, so I guess I can tell you," she said.

"Can you help me out?" asked Chopper.

"Not me. I can tried lured one of the remaining pirates to you," she said.

Chopper nodded.

"But first the story. It's quiet long and confusing, but I hope you'll get it," she said.

"I'll try," said Chopper.

* * *

><p><strong>Chopper: I get to hear about the curse now?<strong>

**Luffy: Not fair. Why isn't there food.**

**Ace: Always thinking with your stomach, eh Luffy?**

**Sanji: Oi wait. Why the hell is the ghost interested in Usopp? He's nothing special.**

_**-Sanji gets hit on the head by Yasopp-**_

**Shanks: Don't bully the kid of my sniper.**

**Me: Guys shut up. I still need to finish this story.**

**Yasopp: So who is going to marry that ghost?**

**Thatch: I'm still in the run.**

**Ace: Pick the pompadour. He'll be happy in heaven.**

**Marco: So basically there is me, Ace, Thatch, Shanks, Benn, Sabo, Usopp and Luffy left now.**

**Me: Yes and I will need to narrow it more. Any ideas?**

**Whitebeard: What about having a touching brother saving each other story?**

**Izo: So Ace, Marco and Thatch?**

**Ace: No ASL.**

**Thatch: ASL?**

**Luffy: Ace, Sabo and Luffy. Just as we were kid. But let me save them this time. I'm strong enough to do so.**

**Sabo and Ace: In your dreams.**

_**-ASL starts to fight, making Whitebeard chuckle, Marco sigh and Shanks cheering. Benn kicks ASL and shanks out, so writer can get peace to finish the story-**_

**Me: Thank you Benn. So leave a review. Should it be and ASL story? Or should it be Marco, Ace and Thatch stealing the scene? Or maybe an unseen hero? What do you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**The 5th chapter ... I really never thought it would be this long and this is not the last chapter.**

**I do hope you like it.**

**Don't worry, you'll hear the ghost girls story and what this curse is about. Just not yet.**

* * *

><p>Marco, Ace and Usopp looked around in the messy kitchen. Of course Luffy was nowhere to been seen and now they had lost Thatch too. The door in the dining room and slammed in front of him, so he didn't get in. They had heard him slam his fists against the door, but they couldn't hear if he said something and as they were about to try and get the door open, it simply moved to another spot.<p>

"I hope it didn't get Luffy either," said Ace worried.

"I doubt it. It didn't take me, though it was right in front of me. And Luffy is far braver and stronger than I," said Usopp.

"He is your captain, so that is natural. However I wonder if he's man enough to be a husband," said Ace.

Usopp couldn't help but laugh. "If the ghost is that stupid, I better hunt down Boa Hancock and tell her that a ghost forced Luffy to marry him. She'll kick that ghost into nothingness," he grinned.

"Boa Hancock? Why would she do that?" asked Ace.

"She's totally in love with Luffy and he doesn't get it. Or he simply doesn't care about it," said Usopp.

Ace and Marco sweat-dropped at that. The pirate impress was in love with Luffy? How the hell did Luffy manage to make the man-hating woman to fall in love with him? Now her help in the war made sense. However now they thought about it, Luffy seemed to have some scary ability to make allies out of the most unlikely characters. Like Crocodile, Ivankov and even Jinbe.

"I don't get it, but that is not important now. We was 17 people and now 15 is gone. We know that Luffy must be out there too and maybe more. Let's search for them too -yoi," said Marco.

"My thoughts exactly. We can't help Thatch right now, so let's search for the heart and those who are left," said Ace, glaring at the wall where the door had been.

Usopp nodded, feeling bad for thinking the same. There was nothing he could do to save Robin and Nami, besides searching for the heart. If he could, he would free them with his own hands, having his father watch. However that was impossible, due to the fact that those crucified was an illusion or their soul or something. So the only thing he actually could do was to survive, find the heart and smash it.

-x-

Luffy tilted his head in wondering. He looked at a door with a mark. It looked like a bad drawing of a skull with a Straw Hat on. His mark. However why would this mark be here? He touched it. It was carved into the wooden door. He decided to open the door and see what was behind it, since it had his mark. He didn't even think that it could be a trap. Being on his own, Luffy did what he used to. Walk on and not thinking about the consequences.

He gasped as he saw the line-up in the room. 15 people he din't know and then there was Nami, Robin, Sanji, Franky, Brook, Zoro, Yasopp and Lucky Roo. Luffy hurried to Zoro and tried to get him awake. However no matter what he did none of them woke. He was kind of relieved that Sabo, Usopp and Chopper wasn't here, but where was they? Why wasn't they here? He turned and saw the ghost looking curious at him.

"Let them go," he said.

"No."

"Let. Them. Go."

She smiled evilly. "What would you do to make me release them?"

"Kick your ass."

She laughed. "I'm a ghost. I doubt that you can fight me."

Luffy didn't answer, but launched a gum pistol at her. She didn't move. The attack however went straight through her. Luffy then tried with gatling gun and HAki, but nothing worked. The ghost laughed, but coming close to him.

"I like your spirit. Maybe there is a way for you to save your friends. I'll let you know if I've decided if it should be you, the long-nose guy or another as my husband," she said and then disappeared.

Luffy cursed and gazed at his nakama, who all looked so dead. He felt the loneliness taking over his heart and he clenched his fist. No. He was not alone. Usopp, Chopper and Sabo was out there. He needed to find them and the heart. Hopefully he could bring back his friends when the heart was destroyed.

"Don't worry everyone. I'll save you. Just hang in there," he said, before leaving the room.

-x-

Chopper listen to the ghost girl. He felt sad for her. Her life had been so tragic and now she was trapped in the in-between, forced to try help those who stepped on to this Island. However she had failed to get someone to break the curse. Instead they had killed themselves or went insane, causing the other ghost not to fulfill her longing. however, knowing Ace and Luffy, Chopper just knew that the ghost might have a better chance to get a husband and a child. On the other side is was also a high probability that the curse could be broken. There was a lot of strong and brave pirates here.

"Do you know where the heart is?" asked Chopper.

"Not exactly. It's somewhere in this castle. To keep it save, it won't be in a place easy to find. A hidden room I guess. In the library there's a map of all the hidden places in the castle. I tried to bring the red-haired man and his nakama there, but then I saw this blonde and I went blank. Then I felt her and I needed to leave. When you're freed, you need to tell them. it seems that I can't tell them when I'm elsewhere in this castle," she said.

"Why here?" asked Chopper and gazed around.

"She thinks that I won't find this place and that your existence here is save. Chopper please help me break the curse. I want to see my friends and family," she said sadly.

"If you can bring someone here, then I will help," he said.

She smiled and then disappeared. Chopper gazed at the place where she had been. He was lost in his thoughts about what she had told. _Loneliness is the trigger to pain and fear. Loneliness kills. Loneliness will take everything. Don't be alone. Don't let it take you. _Those words kept ringing in his ears. So loneliness could bring a young woman to curse an entire Island? Luffy had said something similar once. That loneliness hurt more than any physical pain ever could. Chopper understood and knew it was right. Himself had felt it too. When he thought about it, most of the crew knew to loneliness in some way. Not just because of the two years they were separated. No even before that. Maybe none of them would be strong enough in the long run.

-x-

"Where did Benn go?" asked Shanks and scratched his head.

"He went through that door," said Sabo and pointed at a door that was in the ceiling.

"How the hell did he do that?" asked Shanks, having not seen it, since he had been lost in his thoughts.

"He was taken by the ghost. Now it seems that she doesn't care about us being alone before taking us. Time must be running out on her and us. She's fast though. I barely understood what was going on," said Sabo.

Shanks bit his lips. Where the hell was that heart? Those who he had brought with him now was all gone. All being hated the thought and the feeling it gave him. He felt so hopeless and lonely. Sabo on the other hand seemed calm and calculating. Luffy sure had an awesome brother in him. He was happy for Luffy to have two caring older brothers like Ace and Sabo. However Sabo was also worried, which were figured. They had seen most of the straw hats being tortured. If Luffy was like when he was a child, it must be hard on him. Seeing his crew getting tortured. It was not easy, not at all.

"We should keep searching. I doubt that the heart is somewhere in the open rooms. We should search for hiding rooms. It makes more sense to hide it in a place like that," said Sabo.

"Sounds plausible. That just made it harder, didn't it?" Shanks sighed.

"Keep up the hope. We know that Luffy, Chopper and Usopp still are out there. They all know to look for a heart and Luffy got devilish luck. Just see what he have done since he set sail," smiled Sabo.

Shanks chuckled. "You're right. Let's try and rely on Luffy's luck."

Trying to for get the terrible torture his men went through, Shanks followed Sabo. In every room they went to, they search for the hiding rooms and for a place to hide a heart this important. So far they had no luck whatsoever.

-x-

Usopp stared at the hole in front of them, where Marco a few seconds ago had been. Ace was on his knees, screaming for Marco. It had been so weird. First the floor disappeared and as Marco tried to use his ability to just flew, a net had come and taken him down. Usopp was sure that it had been a sea stone net, since Ace's flames had no use on it.

"Damn it. Now even Marco. Oi ghost do you have no respect for the living? Come on, just let us be. No one here really are fit to be your husband. We are all pirates," said Ace annoyed.

"She doesn't care. Once she get birth to a child, she would kill her husband," said a voice behind them.

Both turned around, ready to fight. There was the ghost girl who had been trying to help the pirates.

"Who are you?" asked Usopp.

"I know where the reindeer is," she said and started to float away.

"Chopper... Oi wait," said Usopp and started to follow her.

"Oi Usopp wait up. We shouldn't just plit up and follow a ghost girl. Oi li..." Ace followed Usopp, just to fall over and fall asleep where he was.

Usopp followed the ghost girl as fast as he could. It wasn't easy, but he managed. Soon he found himself near the dungeons. As he turned to talk to Ace, he realized he was once more alone. Sighing and shaking, he went down into the dungeons. Chopper might need him and he could not, would not let his best friend down. However it was dark and humid. He couldn't see much, but he could feel the ghost near him. She was so warm.

As he reached the bottom, there was a slight light. Slowly and carefully he went towards it, his slingshot ready to fight no matter what came in his reached the door and opened it slowly, feeling the comfort from the ghost girl next to him. As he came into the room, he saw Chopper cuffed to the wall.

"Chopper," said Usopp and hurried over to him, helping him get lose.

Thanks to Nami, who had taught him to pick a lock, he managed to get the sea stone cuffs off Chopper.

"Usopp... We need to hurry. I know what to do," said Chopper.

Usopp nodded and turned to the door, only to have it slammed in front of them by a cold wind.

* * *

><p><strong>Now things gets more intense. The ghost is starting to get impatient.<strong>

**Thatch: Oi why am I out of the 'game'? I wanted to save the day.**

**Marco: That's why. You can't even save your own butt -yoi.**

**Thatch: Oh I recall saving you a few times.**

_**-Marco and Thatch starts to fight. Izo and Ace promptly throws them out-**_

**Luffy: How can I save my nakama?**

**Chopper: Will we be alright?**

**Usopp: Sure. You're forgetting you're with the ghosthunter expert.**

**Chopper: Really? That's awesome.**

_**-Shanks, Yasopp and Benn starts to sweat-drop, while the Whitebeard commanders look at him withdisbelief, Luffy beaming and the Straw Hats sighing. Whitebeard chuckles, before ordering everyone out-**_

**Me: Damn they sure are curious.**

**Whitebeard: It's exciting to know what you have in mind, Devilgirl83. they just want to know how it ends, so they know the are save. So do ou think of a happy ending or not?**

**Me: Haven't decided on what kind of ending it should have. Though I know who's going to be chosen.**

**Benn: Will we soon know? I guess they are betting on who it's going to be.**

**Shanks: Some says Luffy because he's dumb like that.**

**Yasopp: I'm more curious to see if Usopp can handle the ghost.**

**Shanks: Of course you are. So Devilgirl83, sweetheart. Why don't you just tell me who it is going to be?**

**Me: I will tell you. Just keep on reading. Oh and to you readers. What should it be? Happy ending or not? And now it's narrowed down to Ace, Shanks, Sabo, Luffy and Usopp. Who do you think it's going to be? ;) Let me hear our thoughts.**


	6. Chapter 6

**5 people left. Who is going to be the husband? Will Usopp and Chopper be alright? And will Luffy succeed?**

* * *

><p>Luffy stared at Ace, who was lying on the floor sleeping. How could Ace look so peaceful in a time like this? And why wasn't he captured like all others? He started to poke his brother, who annoyed waved his hand away, telling Thatch(?) to leave him alone. Luffy sighed and bowed down, whispering something in his ear, which caused Ace to jump up, gazing around in fear.<p>

"It works every time," grinned Luffy.

"Geez Luffy. remember me not, to let you meet Thatch and teach him that. It could be my death," said Ace.

"Why are you alone?" asked Luffy.

"Well, there was this ghost girl, who asked us to follow her, but I fell asleep," he said.

"Who were you with?" asked Luffy, knowing Ace well enough that it wasn't unusual for him to fall asleep wherever and whenever.

"First I was with two of my nakama, Marco and Thatch. Then we run into Usopp. After a while the ghost got Thatch ad then Marco, leaving me and Usopp behind," said Ace.

"You were with Usopp? He didn't get caught right away?" asked Luffy.

"No. He said something about him being brave in front of the ghost made her thinking of choosing him as husband," said Ace.

Luffy laughed at that. "Poor Usopp."

"We can't stay here all day. We should go and search for him and find a way to stop this madness," said Ace.

Luffy got serious and nodded. Now was no the time for laughing or chit chattering. They needed to find Usopp, Chopper and Sabo (oh Ace would be so surprised). Then they needed to find a way to rescue the others. Not only Luffy's nakama, but also Ace's and the Red-Hair pirates. The two brothers then walked around, searching desperately for the heart.

-x-

Shanks frowned. In front of them was the little ghost girl again. She looked at them with pleading eyes, while she kept looking nervously around. Sabo was squatting in front of the ghost girl. She was not more than 8 years old and he felt sad that a girl like her had died at such young age. so much tragedy had happened on this Island.

"Are you afraid of the other ghost, the one hunting us?" asked Sabo softly.

The ghost girl nodded. "She can hurt me, just like she hurts your friends," she said.

"Why are you helping us then?" asked Shanks.

"I want to see my family and friends, but she dragged me here to help her. If she's gone I can return," she said.

Sabo smiled. "Then tell us how," he said.

"A hidden room. Look for it. in the library there is a map of all the hidden rooms. Go. Search for it," she said, while slowly disappearing.

_Loneliness is the trigger to pain and fear. Loneliness kills. Loneliness will take everything. Don't be alone. Don't let it take you._

Sabo stood up, hearing her last words. He turned to Shanks, who still was frowning.

"We should go to the library. I think it's this way," said Sabo.

Shanks nodded. Time was really running out. However he didn't get to take more than two steps, before the floor disappeared beneath him. Sabo reacted fast, but still too slow. As he came tot he hole, it was already closed again. Now he was on his own. he frowned and hurried out the room, heading towards the library. He wondered how many had been captured now. The last time Marco, Thatch, Ace, Usopp, Luffy and Chopper was supposed to be around, but now he doubted that they were all around. Time was slowly, but steady, running out. If only he could break the curse.

-x-

Chopper had turned to his heavy point, but Usopp held a hand in front of him. He knew that Chopper was important to the ghost, so if he could stall her long enough for Chopper to escape and find Luffy, he would have done his part as a crew member.

"Oi ghost. I don't fear you. In fact I find you very intriguing. Show yourself," he said bravely.

He felt the wind swirl around him. Then a face appeared in front of him and he yelped in surprise. The ghost giggled. Usopp put up his bravest face and smiled to her, trying to caress her cheek, but his hand went through her. The ghost watched him, not noticing how Usopp tried to tell Chopper to make a run for it. Chopper was torn, but understood that they had no chance. He thought that Usopp was so brave for doing this. He therefor thanked Usopp in his mind and left the room, determined to find Luffy.

"Do you like me?" the ghost asked.

"I've seen other ghost far more scary than you," he said, thinking of Perona's negative hollows.

"You have? On the Grand Line? Have you truly sailed around and experienced a lot of adventures?" the ghost sounded interested.

"I sure have. it was dangerous, but I knew we would get out of trouble. We always does. And I will do anything to save my nakama, even staying behind for their sake," he said, feeling dreadful.

"Would you stay here and become my husband for them? Why? The others were sure that they would get away alive and me not marrying anyone," she said.

"I'm not a fool. If you have all captured, I will trade my freedom for their lives," he said.

The ghost smiled sheepish. "I see. You are a man of honor, pride and fear. I wonder if that is good enough. Let me tell you something. I haven't captured all yet ..."

She gazed up, frowning, and then she simply disappeared. Usopp sighed in relief, before he left the room. He needed to find the others and that soon. If only he had a map... A map. That was it. He needed to go to the library. Sabo would probably go there too. Running, Usopp headed towards what he thought would be the library, hoping to find Ace, Luffy, Chopper and Sabo.

-x-

Chopper was running with tears in his eyes. first he had been captured, then he had heard the whole story about the curse and now Usopp had sacrificed himself, so he could get free and help breaking the curse. It was not fair. He hated the fact that his friends was in danger and that they were hurt. He hated that he had no better clue to where the heart was. There was only one thing he could do. And that was to find the map and start searching, hoping to find Luffy and Sabo.

He found the library really quickly and he started to search for the map. Soon he heard a noise and as he turned, he saw the door opening. He wasn't sure if he should run or not, since the ghost didn't seem to bother with doors anyway. So Chopper stayed, frozen to the spot, yet ready to run if it was the ghost messing with him.

"Do you think we can find a clue in here?" Luffy asked Ace, as they walked into the library.

"I hope that we at least can find a map," said Ace.

"Luffy," cried Chopper and hurried to his captain.

"Chopper," said Luffy happily and hugged the doctor.

"So you weren't captured," said Ace with a smile.

"I was. She just didn't want to crucified me because I'm a doctor. I should help her bring the child to the world and then nurse it till it was old enough," said Chopper sobering.

"Oi slow down, Chopper. You should do what? And how did you get free?" asked Luffy.

"Usopp saved me, but then the ghost appeared and he stayed to fight her. I know about the curse and somewhat where the heart is," said Chopper in a hurry, trying to tell them as fast as possible, afraid that Usopp couldn't hold her for long.

"Then tell us, Chopper-san," said a voice from the door.

Luffy and Ace turned to see Sabo standing there. Chopper sobbed, but nodded.

"Who's that?" asked Ace, though his voice indicated that he feared he knew.

"It's Sabo, but we don't have time for that now. We need to save our nakama," said Luffy.

Ace's eyes widened as he looked at the blonde in front of him. Sabo looked excused at Ace, knowing just what he went through now, but Luffy was right. The couldn't just catch up now or fight. He saw the hurt and rage in the eyes of Ace, but he could also see that Ace told himself it was not the time for the rage to take over.

"Chopper tell us what you know," said Sabo.

"The ghost girl told me everything. The ghost is her cousin. When they lived, she was a lonely child, growing up int his castle. Her family never really cared about her social life, but about her education. As she grew up, she had no friends because she was the daughter of the noble living here and she was engaged to a Celestial Dragon. So no one dared to play with her or to be social with her. Her parents were not interested in her being social, only formal and plain. So as she turned 17, a year before her marriage, she killed her parents and every single woman and child on this Island, along with the men over 50. She wanted a new family, so she forced the men into a marriage. However all the men killed themselves, before she could get pregnant. she was bound to this Island, so whenever a ship came by, she tried with all force to seduce the men. One day a pirate crew came along and killed her, but she was not a peace, since she wanted a child, so she mad a pact with the devil. If she could find a man, willingly to marry her, he would give her life back. However the man should be strong, brave and willing to give up his soul and body," said Chopper as fast as he could.

"Wait, what? The devil doesn't exist," said Sabo.

"I don't get it either, but Marie told me so. She also told me that the heart was probably in a hidden room somewhere and that there was a map in here," he said.

"Marie?" asked Ace.

"The name of the ghost girl," said Chopper.

"Tell more," said Sabo.

"The ghost is upset with having her own family, trying to live once more. She doesn't care for the feelings she is hurting while achieving her goal. And she wont see it. Marie tried to tell her, but every time, she hurts Marie. Ghosts can hurt each other," said Chopper.

Luffy bit his lips. "We don't have time for all of us to search for the heart. I'm going to beat that ghost. You three find the heart and smash it. Our nakama is in danger," said Luffy and was out the room, before anyone could response.

Sabo gazed at Ace, who gazed at the door where Luffy had left. Chopper yelled after Luffy, trying to make him come back, though he knew it was hopeless. Sighing, they went through the books and papers, finding two maps. Studying them, they found a large secret room, just besides the room where Chopper had been held hostage. Deciding it was the best guess, they headed towards the dungeons, hoping to run into Usopp or Luffy.

* * *

><p><strong>They are so close now.<strong>

**Usopp: Oi, oi. I just volunteered. Devilgirl83, what the heck?**

**Me: Scared?**

**Usopp: No. I can handle it.**

**Yasopp: That's my son. Sacrificing himself for his nakama.**

**Zoro: I think we should get Devilgirl83 checked by Chopper. She must be sick to let that moron be a hero.**

**_-Sanji, Nami and Franky agrees. Devilgirl83 gets angry at them, hit them all and throws them out. Then she turns to see if anyone else needs a beat up-_  
><strong>

**Thatch: Scary.**

**Ace: Yes. However I think they deserved it. After all they just criticized her story.**

**Shanks: That wasn't nice of them. I've read enough stories here, to see that the fans favorites the common heroes.**

**Luffy: I'm not a hero.**

**Ace: Neither are we.**

**Me: Shut it. You're right Shanks. Not many stories have Usopp being heroic, not even for a short time. However if you read the manga, you can see he actually is brave.  
><strong>

**Whitebeard: She's right. Just read.**

**_-Usopp blushes and walks out, mumbling about not to praise him that much in front of his father and the others-_  
><strong>

**Brook: Yohohoho. I would love to read about their journey before meeting up with me.**

**Luffy: It was a lot of fun. Beating up Kuro for wanting to kill Kaya, the girlfriend of Usopp.**

**Yasopp: What? My son had a girlfriend? Let me read.**

_**-Finds the manga online and starts to read. Shanks and the others tries to read too, borrowing Devilgirl83's Tablet and her Boyfriends PC-**_

**Me: Oh please leave a review. I would love to hear your thoughts about the curse.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow. 7 chapters. A whole week with a Halloween special, which should only have been a short one. However I wasn't quiet finished on Halloween, so I decided to divide this story. However as I did that, the story floated and become this long.**

**Well, this is also the last chapter about the story. It's longer, so enjoy.**

**Oh and I finally got my PC back from Yasopp. He got to Louge town, before I managed to get it from him. Now he's drinking and guess what he does? Bragging about Usopp, who's bright red, making Shanks hair competition. Poor boy. Well, now I can get on with the story.**

* * *

><p>Luffy ran through the castle, trying to find the ghost. As he was in one of the tower, he felt a powerful burst. It was powerful enough to make him fall onto his butt. Looking around for the source, he saw the ghost looking angry at him. He smiled brightly to her, but she kept staring angry at him. Luffy got onto his feet and walked to her, not caring about her angry eyes.<p>

"I've decided. You can have me, but let my nakama and the others be," he said seriously.

She tilted her head. "You too?"

Luffy looked baffled at her. What did she mean with that? Did another offered himself for the others? Who did that? Ace? Sabo? It was his plan. They had to find the heart, since both was more intelligent than him. He knew that. If any could break the curse for the ghost girl, it would be them. He was just here to stall the ghost, so she didn't go after them.

"The guy with the long nose told me the same. Who should I chose now?" she said.

"I'm stronger and braver than him," said Luffy.

"Are you? I can't tell," she said, tilting her head.

"I am," said Luffy determined.

"I have it. You can fight each other. The winner will marry me. It's a deal, right?" she said.

"If you promise me to watch the fight from the beginning to the end. No detours. I wont my future wife to see my true power and show that she's not afraid of it. so will you stand by my side from now till the fight is over?" asked Luffy.

She bit her lips lightly. Could she risk letting the other three be alone? She knew that they were searching for the heart, but she was confident that they wouldn't find it. She would have her husband and as soon as he was hers, he wouldn't be able to run from her. He would be the host to the Devil she made a pact with. Then she would become human once more and they would have a child. She had enough blood for the ritual, so she could let the others go.

"Deal," she said.

Luffy nodded ad together they went to get Usopp. Luffy hoped he would go along with this. Just long enough so the others could find the heart and smash it. He didn't get how the heart was the key, but it was. Strange things happens on Grand Line. That was a fact. So being here and break a curse was just a part of his adventure.

-x-

"Do you think he'll offer himself?" asked Sabo as they walked down to the dungeons.

"Would it surprise you if he did? Remember Porchemy?" asked Ace.

Sabo shuddered. Chopper gazed at them not understanding what they were talking about.

"Don't remind me. I still feel bad for that. We were not the best brothers. Just think back of all the stuff we did back then. We taught him to steal and beat people up, who were in our way," said Sabo.

"Well, he did become a lot stronger. You 'death' made him decide that he'll never wanted to lose again. However you're right. We are terrible brothers. You 'died' searching for your freedom and I almost died in front of him. It's still blurry, but there was someone else there, who saved us. I feel like I forgot someone important, do you know the feeling?" asked Ace.

"Yeah. Like something is missing, but I don't dwell there. We have something more important now. And that is to save Luffy from marriage," said Sabo.

"I think I know where the heart is now," said a voice and they stopped.

"Marie," said Chopper.

"Chopper. I'm glad you're free and not capture again," she said.

"So where? I think we are running out of time," said Ace impatient.

"In the tower. When the boy with the Straw Hat approached it, she stopped him with a powerful force. She never did that. I went there and it looks like it was her rooms," said Marie.

"A perfect place. Then shall we take a look?" said Sabo and unfolded the map.

The studied it for some while and saw that there were several hidden rooms and spaces in that tower.

"Well, then let's keep going," said Ace.

"Marie, do you know what happened to Usopp?" asked Chopper.

"The long-nosed guy?"

Chopper nodded.

"He offered himself to be her husband, but that was just before the other boy entered the tower. Now the two of them are fighting each other, so she can see who fits to be her husband," she said.

"Usopp sure is one of a kind. But it does buy us some time," said Ace.

"So Luffy against Usopp? Can't Luffy just order him to stand down?" asked Sabo.

"He could, but I doubt he would. He knows we need the time to find the heart and a battle can give us that. We only need to be careful of the ghost," said Ace.

"She won't interfere with us. The boy with the Straw Hat made her promise to watch the fight from start till the end and not to leave the battle side. If she does so, neither he or Usopp would marry her," said Marie.

"What? Luffy did that? Damn that's smart thinking," said Ace and Sabo impressed.

Marie smiled and showed them the way to the tower.

-x-

Luffy and the ghost found Usopp wandering. As she told him to duel Luffy, so she could decide whom she would have as husband, he first had refused, but Luffy had talked him into it. Therefor they were now in the garden of the castle, readying themselves for a fight. Usopp could still remember their first serious fight and he felt his heart sink. Not because he had lost, but because of the cause of the fight. His goddammit pride. However this was now a different thing. It was time to save their nakama and friends. He knew that they had to drag the fight out, so Sabo, Ace and Chopper could find the heart.

"I won't hold back," said Usopp serious.

"Neither will I. I'm your captain, but we have once fought each other. I know how you fight," he said, cracking his fingers.

"I've changed since then. I will not let you give up your dreams for us. No one will. I'll fight for everyone here, who can't fight for themselves and help you," said Usopp, putting on his goggles.

Luffy nodded, his eyes serious. Usopp knew it was necessary to talk like this, so the ghost really thought they fought to be the one staying behind and marry her. In fact neither wanted to do so and in his heart he hoped that Ace, Sabo and Chopper would find the heart. He took out his weapon and readied, while Luffy started to crack his neck. Without any warning, Luffy attacked. Usopp jumped and mad a counterattack. He had learned a lot over the two years of training and he would now show it to Luffy. Both had trained hard and gain new abilities, so therefor they didn't really knew how the other fought. No one had been around each others as they have been fighting since the reunion.

The ghost was excited. Soon she would know who her husband would be. Her dream would come true and she would be able to live once more and getting a child, who she could give all she didn't have. She would leave the Island and show the world the power of afterlife. She smiled devilish. They had no clue what waited the winner.

The fight was intense, but they didn't give all they had just yet. Luffy was really impressed on how far Usopp had come over the two years. He was not the same and it made Luffy happy that he had returned. Luffy had feared that none would return, because he had been so selfish and told them not to return in 3 days, but 2 years. However they had all agreed and all had bear over with him. And they had all trained so hard, so he wouldn't have to lift the burden of protecting the crew alone. So he could rely on them too and believe in their strength and intelligent.

"You're really better than 2 years ago. I'm sorry that you will have to fulfill your dream without me. However do it for you and for me," said Luffy.

"Funny. I could say the same, captain. Protect your dream and mine," he said.

"I am protecting your dream, Usopp. I want that all of your dreams comes true," said Luffy.

Usopp smiled fondly, before attacking again. Luffy was not only his captain, his friend. No he was his brother and he would fight for his brother and save him. It was his duty to protect Luffy's dream now, along with Chopper. Nami, Robin, Franky, Sanji, Zoro and Brook couldn't do so. It was up to him and Chopper to protect their dreams and their captains dream.

-x-

Ace, Sabo and Chopper stared at the room. It was really a girls room, with fluffy stuff, teddies, dolls, pink, purple and yellow colors. Ace and Sabo felt their stomach turn around. Chopper was't sure what to think. Even Nami and Robin wasn't this girly. He looked around, trying to see if they could find the secret room.

"Let's just find it," said Ace.

Sbao and Chopper nodded, while looking at the map. There were several secret spots in this room and they went over them all. Suddenly Chopper could hear a faint beating and the smell of rotten things disturbed his sensible nose. However he knew it must be the heart, so he followed the sound and smell. It was beneath the bed, so he gestured to Ace and Sabo that it was there. Both men moved the bed and saw a small hatch. The opened it and saw a small chest in there.

As they picked it up, they felt a cold and angry wind blowing them backwards. Ace clung to the chest, not wanting to let go. The ghost dragged him through the room, but Chopper and Sabo held his feet and torso, helping him. A furious scream sounded in the room, making their blood freeze. It didn't sound natural at all, but like a wild mythical animal. Chopper trembled by the sound, but knew he couldn't let go of Ace. All would be lost if he did.

"Open the chest, Ace and kill her," screamed Sabo.

"I'm fucking trying, but she won't let me," he said, struggling against something invisible.

Then everything went dark. Ace was sure he was awake, but he couldn't see anything. He kept trying opening the chest, but invisible hands tried hard not to let him. He bit his lips, trying to push the ghost off him, but ended up kicking Sabo, who flew back. The ghost then tried to get rid off Chopper, knowing she would be able to bring Ace to the same place as the others, if she could. However the reindeer, who was now in his humanoid form, didn't let go. He hung onto Ace as if his life depended on it, which somehow was true.

"GHOST. YOU BROKE OUR PROMISE. NEITHER USOPP OR I WILL MARRY YOU NOW."

Luffy's voice could be heard from the garden.

"I WILL HAVE NEITHER OF YOU. I'VE FOUND THE MAN I WANT AND HE WILL BE MINE. OR ELSE I WILL KILL HIS BROTHERS."

She laughed evilly. Ace's blood froze. Did she mean him or Sabo? However she was right in her assumption. Both would sacrifice their freedom and life for Luffy and the other. He knew he alone could safe Luffy, Sabo and the others. If only he could open the damn chest and smash the heart. he struggled hard to do so, but no matter what, the ghost was strong and didn't let him.

"ACE. Give it to me," said Chopper.

Ace felt his furry hands and handed him the chest. The ghost cursed and turned to Chopper, who was throwing the chest outside the window. The ghost hurried, while Ace stared at the reindeer horrified that he could let go of the chest. However Chopper smirked, showing Ace he still had the chest. Ace hurried over to Chopper and opened the chest.

The smell was the worst, however Ace saw the heart clearly. He took his knife and stabbed it. A painful scream was heard all over the place and then a blast shook the castle. Ace and Chopper were blown back and got hid on their head, so the felt unconscious onto the floor. Sabo, who was back on his feet, managed t stand firm. As the blast was over, he ran over to Ace and Chopper, checking them. Both were just fine.

-x-

The pirates gazed confused at each other. Their memory fussy and blurred. They didn't really got what was happening. With wondering eyes, they tried to figure out what had happened.

"Where's Luffy? Usopp? Chopper? Sabo?" asked Nami, looking at her nakama.

"Like hell we know. What happened?" asked Zoro annoyed.

"Loneliness is the trigger to pain and fear. Loneliness kills. Loneliness will take everything. Don't be alone. Don't let it take you. And they didn't let it take them. Usopp, Chopper, Luffy, Sabo and Ace managed to break the curse. I can now leave this place and live in peace. Ace, Chopper and Sabo are in the tower, while Usopp and Luffy are int the garden. The blast caused all, but Sabo to become unconscious. I can't stay. Tell them thanks," said a ghost girl.

"What?" Shanks looked confused, but the ghost just smiled as she disappeared.

"Should we go and check on them?" asked Franky.

"Franky, Love-cook and Brook go check on Usop and Luffy. We'll check on Chopper," said Zoro.

"Oi Moss head, who said you could take command?" hissed Sanji.

Before they could start fighting, Nami hit them on their head, causing all others, but the Straw Hats to sweat-drop.

"Would you two cut it? Zoro is right. Let's just do what he suggested. Then we can hear what the hell happened," she said.

"Scary," mumbled Shanks, gazing at the navigator.

"That's nothing. Just a normal day," said Franky lazily and got up.

"Marco, Thatch. Go check on Ace. Let's then meet in the garden," said Whitebeard.

"Yes, Oyaji," said Thatch and followed Nami, Robin and Zoro.

They all left the room, confused, but unharmed. Shanks decided to go with Whitebeard and the others to the garden, just to see how Luffy was doing. Yasopp was curious to see his son, but also dreaded it. What if his boy only wasn't captured because he was with Luffy all the time? What if his son wasn't as strong and brave, as he thought?

"Don't over think it, Yasopp. He'll be fine," said Shanks.

-x-

As they all had gathered in the garden, Sabo started to tell them what had happened and about the curse. He could of course only tell what he had been through. Nobody could actually remember what had happened since they sat foot on this Island. So they were quite surprised to her all of it. Somehow the were relieved that the ghost didn't chose them and on the other hand it pissed them off. Weren't they good enough? Strong enough? Brave enough?

"I guess it was about who would sacrifice himself. i wonder who she choose. Me or Ace," said Sabo.

"Whatever. It's over now, isn't it? So let's not dwell. We both would have sacrifice ourselves, so Luffy could fulfill his dream, right? Tha'ts what we brothers are for. Which reminds me, I should kick your goddamn ass," said Ace grumpy, glaring at Sabo.

"I know. Should have let you know that I did indeed survive the attack. Well, it's in the past. Let's fight another time," said Sabo.

Ace nodded. "This night had been the worst ever and I keep thinking and feeling that I'm forgetting something or someone," he said.

"Me too," said Sabo and Luffy.

The brothers looked at each other, but shrugged.

"So what about a party to celebrate victory? Sanji FOOD," said Luffy eagerly.

Sanji smiled and they all went back to the beach, where a big party was held. Luffy siad to Shanks that he would fight them, but their day haven't come yet and Shanks shook his head with a smile. Luffy was already now a great pirate. However the promise to find a crew strong enough to beat his, was also a part of the promise and until his crew had gain the necessary strength, they wouldn't fight each other, nor would he gain his hat back.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes. It's done and the party is still going on. No one is going to bug me about the ending. Maybe first tomorrow.<strong>

**I would like to say thanks to all my followers, readers and for those who left a review.**

**And sorry for not ending the story sadly. I just couldn't do it.**

**Please**** tell me, what you think about the ending. A little too hurry told? Or was it fine?**


	8. Bonus - talking

**So after I was finished and uploaded it to you guys, I partied with the pirates. I'm never ever doing that again (well, that only lasts to the next time, since Shanks, Thatch and Luffy can be very persuasive).**

**And now they have read the ending. So guys, what do you think?**

**Thatch: So Ace was the hero?**

**Ace: I'm not the hero. I just saves my brothers and there's nothing more to it.**

**Shanks: Isn't it the same?**

**Ace: It's not. Oi Devilgirl83 I'm not a hero.**

**Me: Never said you was. You just saved their asses. Well with help of course.**

**Ace: See... Oi with help? I fucking fought a ghost.**

**Me: With help.**

**Nami: If Chopper didn't simulate that he threw out the heart, you would still be fighting.**

**Robin: So it was actually Chopper who saved the day.**

**Chopper: Stop praising me. It won't make me happy.**

_**-Does his happy dance with a big smile while talking. The other pirates start to sweat drop-**_

**Shanks: He does look happy to me.**

**Usopp: That is how he is. Deal with it.**

**Whitebeard: You got more than just Chopper and Ace as saviors here.**

**Marco: Usopp, Luffy and Sabo also did theirs -yoi.**

**Luffy: I'm no hero, but nobody messes with my nakama and brothers.**

**Usopp: Exactly. We'll protect our nakama.**

**Sabo: We did what was necessary to live our dreams.**

**Sanji: Why wasn't I the one to free Nami-swan and Robin-chan?**

**Zoro: Yeah, why didn't you let the love cook sacrifice his life and freedom for them?**

**Sanji: Oi what do you mean by that, moss head?**

**Zoro: It wouldn't be that much of a lost if you had stayed.**

**Sanji: Oh yeah?**

_**-Sanji and Zoro starts to fight. All, but the Straw Hats, are confused and stares at them with disbelief. Devilgirl83 throws them out. No fighting indoors-**_

**Thatch: Oi, oi. We all would have done so. Devilgirl83 why don't you tell us why she didn't chose us. And who did she chose at last?**

**Me: Curious?**

**All: YES**

_**-Devilgirl83 chuckles-**_

**Me: Alright then. First of all, I actually thought someone else should save the day, but then it turned out this way. The ghost chose first Usopp and then Luffy, not knowing whom she really wanted. It was their desire to give up their dreams for all others. She didn't caught Usoop first, because he stood up against her, showing courage, though he actually was scared. That's impressive.**

**She talked with each of those she thought looked cute. All didn't give her what she wanted. They didn't give her their devotion and they didn't give up their dreams for all others. Besides she wanted, no needed, someone strong, so the devil could take over the body.**

**As she saw and felt the struggling, she could tell who was ready to really give up and devote himself for only her and who was also strong enough to handle becoming the host of the devil. That person was ... Nah I'm letting you guess.**

**Izo: Sabo.**

**Haruta: Ace.**

**Shanks: Ace.**

**Luffy: Ace.**

**Nami: Sabo.**

**Robin: Sabo.**

**Ace: Not me.**

**Sabo: Not me either.**

**Chopper: Usopp.**

**Usopp: What? Why me, Chopper?**

**Chopper: You might not be as strong as all others, but you were ready to give it all up.**

**Luffy: We told the ghost to stay or neither of us would marry her.**

**Marco: You might have promised this, but she's a ghost. She had the advantage of taking the lives of each of us, whenever she wanted. So she could just wait until you gave in again -yoi.**

**Benn: It's just a story. Why even bother about what could be?**

**Yasopp: I don't get it either. Trying to make sense of fiction ...**

**Shanks: But we want to know what is not told.**

**Thatch: Yeah. Just because you aren't that good looking like us, doesn't mean we get not to hear what is untold.**

**Me: Stop fighting. Jeez... If you continue, I think I'll make a call.**

**Whitebeard: No need to do that.**

**Shanks: Yeah. We can handle our crew.**

**Luffy: ?**

**Me: Never mind, Luffy. So do you want to know who she had chosen?**

**All: Yes.**

**Me: Fine. She had decided to marry ... Sabo.**

**Sabo: What? Why?**

**Ace: Sorry bro.**

**Luffy: Why?**

**Me: Because she could read the past of those around once she had been with them long enough. And so she knew what Sabo had giving up once for you two and he would most likely do it again.**

**Ace and Luffy: Oh...**

**Sabo: Fair enough.**

**Shanks: What is she talking about?**

**Benn: Didn't you read _One Piece_?**

**Shanks: Nah I would rather have Luffy telling me about his journey.**

**Yasopp: Good luck understanding it.**

**Nami: If you want, you can read our logbook, but still, what is this about?**

**Chopper: Yeah we haven't read the series yet.**

**Usopp: Tell us.**

**ASL: NO.**

**Marco: Something is just not for all to know -yoi.**

**Thatch: Like once lovelife?**

_**-Izo hits**_**_ Thatch_-**

**Thatch: Ouch.**

**Izo: That is not what this is about. Can't you think with your head instead of ...**

**Me: Izo. Don't talk like this. Back to the story. Did you like it?**

**Whitebeard: Yes. Quite different from your other stories.**

**Shanks: I would love to have more showtime.**

**Thatch: Yeah. I was not really in it.**

**Jozu: You think so? You, Marco and Ace got more time in it than us.**

**Izo: Yeah. So don't you say you wanted more.**

**Yasopp: Why couldn't I meet Usoop before everything was over?**

_**-Nami hits them on their head-**_

**Nami: Stop complaining. This was a story about brothers. I like it, though I hope you'll pay me enough for this, Devilgirl83.**

**Me: I can erase you and rewrite everything, so you aren't there. I don't care if you are there or not.**

**Nami: Fine. No Beries then.**

**Sanji: You're so kind, Nami-swan.**

**Me: Didn't I threw you two outside?**

**Zoro: We've cooled down, okay? Besides the neighbors complained and was about to call the police.**

**Me: Then I do hope you will behave.**

**Sanji: For you I would.**

**Me: Yeah, yeah. So any more complains, thoughts, wish?**

**Ace: Who were we forgetting?**

**Sabo: Yes, what the heck were we talking about?**

**Luffy: Does it matters? I forget people all the time.**

_**-Ace and Sabo sighs. Luffy will always be Luffy-**_

**Ace: Come on, Devilgirl83. Who?**

**Me: I will not tell here. It's classified, but I can tell you this much. It has something to do with one of my stories, I'm about to write.**

**Sabo: Oh. And we are in it?**

**Me: Yes. Or somewhat. And it will connect shortly to this story.**

**Ace: Will we know then?**

**Me: Yes, but until I have it completely finished, I won't let you read it.**

**Sabo: Fine. Then get moving.**

**Me: Now give me a break. It's my first time to write an entire story in 7 days and upload one each day. I need a break. So any other questions or something?**

**Haruta: Thanks for not making me a girl in your stories.**

**Me: Why would I? I'm not a big fan of genderbend. I can read them, but write one self? I tried and it didn't feel right.**

**Luffy: Genderbend?**

**Ace: When you, me, Sabo or any men are written as girls and the girls as men.**

**Luffy: Why would they do something like that? I'm a man.**

**Ace: Beats me.**

**Shanks: Better to be a girl and with Mihawk, than being a man and with Mihawk.**

**Me: Nope.**

**Benn: Nope.**

**Yasopp: Nope.**

_**-Shanks glares evilly at Benn and Yasopp, who both are grinning devilish. All others are sweat-dropping, while Devilgirl83 chuckles-**_

**Me: I like you two together without genderbend. It's a fact that men likes girls on girls and women likes men on men.**

_**-All men, but Luffy and Zoro, drool about the thought of girls on girls, but shudders at the thought of men on men. Nami and Robin remains calm-**_

**Me: Well, let's call it a story and start a new one or continue on the ones I'm writing on.**

**Benn: More?**

**Me: Yeah. I've many ideas. I have one ongoing on FF and I'm writing on that one and some few others. I have a writers block on most of the stories and others are just never going to be finished.**

**Yasopp: I guess you have a lot of time and fantasy.**

**Me: Yeah.**

**Shanks: Stop writing Yaoi.**

**Me: No.**

**Shanks: Yes.**

**Me: No. And if you do not behave, I'll throw you out for good and start another party.**

**Shanks: Fine.**

**Me: Good. Well, I hope all my readers liked this bonus, though it was just me talking to the pirates... As you might feel, they weren't that fond of this story, but that's just too bad for them. I'm not going to stop, just because they don't like it.**

**All: Make her stop writing Yaoi.**

**Me: SHUT IT OR I CALL GARP.**

_**-Silence falls over them all and Devilgirl83 can continue writing on her other stories-**_


	9. Update

**So here's the link for my new story, which is sort of a prequel to this story.**

**You'll read who is missing and why.**

**Here's the link: s/10852448/1/Lucy**

**I hope you'll like it and leave a comment.**


End file.
